


Interlude: Dream Reality

by Silver_Suga



Series: Sleepy Pleasures [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Exhibitionism, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-cest, Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Jimin wakes up from the weirdest wet dream he's ever had to find that it could be a reality. He could let another version of himself fuck him.You know yourself best, right?Jimin is in for the best sex of his life.





	Interlude: Dream Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Day Jimin x Persona Jimin (Dream)  
Fake Love Jimin x Persona Jimin
> 
> FL is short for Fake Love Jimin  
Spring is for Spring Day Jimin

Everything is too hot. Jimin feels so sweaty as he's pushed into the pillows. Someone is behind him and they feel so familiar, but also different. Small hands grip his hip and the back of his neck and he feels like he's felt them before.

He's breathing hard, his body being pushed into a split that feels so good in all of the best ways. The satisfaction of stretching mingling with the building pleasure.

Jimin feels hazy as he glances back at the person fucking him and sees, himself? No, it can't be.

But it is.

Jimin is fucking himself. But, he recognizes it's him when he was younger. From a previous era. He has pink hair and a striped sweater, is the one fucking him really from Spring Day? It seems impossible to Jimin because he remembers feeling so soft during that era.

But Jimin is getting close. Dangerously close, Spring Jimin fucking him or not.

He's almost there, he can feel his muscles tensing. The tension building ready to snap. He's crying out from the intense pleasure, because he knows his own body best, right? But just as he's getting there Jimin gasps and sits up in his bed.

His room is dark and he feels his member twitch in his shorts. Jimin groans and falls back against his pillows.

He hears his own groan echoed and Jimin nearly jumps out of his own skin. He's the only one in the room. They've had solo rooms for a long time, that's why it's so shocking.

"Keep it down will you?" His own voice mutters. "Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Jimin looks over and his eyes go impossibly wide when he sees himself laying there. He has black hair with a few strands of highlights on one side. It's him from fake love.

Jimin is so confused. First spring day now fake love? He must be dreaming still. Jimin freezes and nearly stops breathing when FL Jimin sits up on his elbows to look at him. Even he seems just as confused as Jimin as he eyes him up and down.

"This is odd circumstance..." FL says quietly, sitting up all the way now. "I don't remember you as an era, so I'm guessing you're in the future?"

"You know what is going on?" Jimin asks, his eyes meeting blue contacts. His voice sounds more like a whine from a scared child as he tries to hide behind his coral hair from the other black haired Jimin.

"Yeah, this has been happening for a while. I'm just the fortunate one to remember it," FL explains as he glances Jimin up and down. His eyes linger on the bulge in the boys pants. "You need some help with that?"

What the fuck.

_What the fuck._

"Wh-What?" Jimin stutters, his eyes going wider as he tries to read FL Jimin. Staring at himself is the weirdest experience. He has to be dreaming.

"I asked if you need help with your boner," FL Jimin says, pointing at current Jimin's dick.

"I-"

He can't. It's not right. But, it's really just himself? He's done this before with his own hand, what makes this any different?

_Because it's actually a seperate body of himself._

Jimin closes his eyes tight, trying to gather his thoughts. He tries to weigh the consequences. He knows his own body the best right? If he agrees, he's probably in for the most mind numbing sex of his life. But, it's so weird. He can't do this.

"You can do this," FL says as if it's fact. Of course Jimin should know that FL would know exactly what's going through his head right now. But it still startles him.

"B-but-"

"Look, I'm you. It's not like I can spill any of your secrets, I can't double cross you, and I'll probably disappear again at any time. We're on borrowed time here. So do you want me to fuck you, or not?" FL says, crossing his arms under his chest.

Jimin feels his dick jump again and he's brought back to the reality that he's painfully hard from being brought so close to orgasm and being denied it. Jimin chews on his bottom lip, acutely aware of FL's eyes trained on him. He feels like prey, to himself.

"I'll do it," Jimin says, although it doesn't sound like himself. All of this is so confusing.

But Jimin's thoughts come to a screeching halt when FL straddles Jimin and presses their lips together hungrily. It feels vaguely familiar, the hands running up his body all too real. But it's not him doing it even though it feels like he is. Jimin is so out of his element.

When FL teases at Jimin's most sensitive spot, his collar bone, Jimin moans into the others mouth. This gives just enough time for FL to slip his tongue into Jimin's mouth. Jimin whimpers pathetically and he feels FL smile against his lips.

Everything is getting too hot again, Jimin is sweating like crazy. He breaks away from the kiss, aware of the string of saliva connecting them both. He's breathing hard, obviously more affected than FL. "Too hot," Jimin whines, his eyes closing as his head knocks against the headboard behind him.

"We can fix that sweetheart," FL says with a smirk before peeling off Jimin's shirt and tossing it across the room.

Immediately, the sweat on Jimin's skin begins to cool and goosebumps break out across his skin. Jimin shudders as he opens his eyes to look up at FL. His eyes are silently pleading and FL just reaches into a side drawer, grabbing onto Jimin's favorite lube.

"'M clean," Jimin mumbles softly.

"So you were waiting to get fucked eh?" FL responds with a quiet chuckle.

"Just like feeling clean down there." Jimin's simple speech is showing how far he's already fallen. It didn't take much because he was already there in the first place, just startled out of it.

"Keep telling yourself that," FL teases and backs away from Jimin to roll him onto his stomach.

Jimin feels his pants and boxers being pulled off of him and he allows it. He feels a little humilited, because he should have just told the truth. Of course he knows when he's lying.

"Who was it?" FL asks as he lubes up his fingers and gently teases at the boys hole.

Jimin whimpers as he feels so sensitive already. He knows he's already stretched open, but he can't process FL's question. He's too focused on the teasing fingers, working him up in just the right way.

"I asked you a question Jimin," FL says in a stern voice, snapping Jimin out of his haze.

"Wh-What?" Jimin whimpers.

"Who was it? Did you finally seduce Yoongi?" FL asks, and Jimin vaguely remembers lusting after Yoongi during Fake Love. It feels like so long ago, but it's not.

"N-No," Jimin bites his bottom lip hard when FL's fingers push inside him finally. "Was T-Tae..."

"And?" FL says teasingly, not expecting a serious answer. He just noticed Jimin trailing off and was trying to embarrass him, but it shocks him when Jimin blurts out another name.

"A-and Kookie."

"What?" For the first time it's FL's turn to ask a question. He never would of though he would be that horny to take the other two makanae's at once. But, he guesses thing change occasionally.

"Tae and Kookie fucked me," Jimin mumbles, whimpering and gripping the sheets under him when FL's fingers shift inside him. "Kook first, then Tae."

"Damn," FL mumbles and twists his fingers to tease around Jimin's prostate. Not touching it just yet. "First time with them?"

"First time with Kookie," Jimin replies and gives a frustrated whine when FL is just teasing him.

"You really are a cock slut." FL finally presses against Jimin's prostate as his tone takes on a cruel edge.

Jimin cries out, but is cut short when FL pushes two of his fingers deep into Jimin's mouth. "Hush, the others are still sleeping." 

"You 'allin 'e a slu'?" Jimin tries to mumble around FL's fingers but only gets a cruel laugh in response.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you," FL seems to take great pleasure in teasing Jimin and Jimin is loving it.

Jimin grips FL's wrist and manages to pry his hand out of his mouth. FL is a little startled when Jimin pulls him away, so he guesses he starts to work out more.

"If you're calling me a slut, you're one too," Jimin snaps back with a small smirk. Finally getting a jab at him. But Jimin bites his own forearm when FL pushes harshly against the boys prostate.

"At least I acknowledge it openly... What changes hmm?" FL asks, pulling his fingers away. He grabs a pillow and folds it under Jimin's hips to lift him up.

With Jimin's back arched he's in the perfect position for him to feel amazing. He always loves taking it like this. FL peels off his own clothing and lubes up his own member before thrusting harshly into Jimin. The two groan quietly in sink, echoing each other perfectly. It's too much already with Jimin feeling his own cock inside him, pressing perfectly against his prostate.

He knows he won't get anything better than this ever, but as long as he gets the satisfaction now, he'll be fine.

Jimin bites himself again when FL starts rocking his hips. Pausing after every slow thrust to grind deep into Jimin, just the way he likes it. He already feels too close, he'd cum embarrassingly fast, and FL would laugh. Call him pathetic because he can last longer. They're the same person after all, just at different points in time. If all goes well they should cum at the same time, but it's not looking to be that way.

But as long as FL keeps his thrusts slow and grinds into Jimin, he might be able to hold off his orgasm. But that doesn't seem to be the case when FL curses low in his throat and Jimin is expecting it.

He knows exactly when FL is going to speed up his thrusts, and that he does. Jimin feels to sensitive, not like this. But his body is already tensing up.

"You know, I saw your dream," FL comments as he groans softly. "A bit unfair of you to make Spring do that to you. You know he's sensitive."

Jimin can't answer. He's too focused on not cumming. He can't, not yet. But tears are already forming. His body is pulling tighter, and it's obvious FL feels it by the way he groans.

"Already?" FL asks with a cruel laugh following. "It's pathetic how even N.O can last longer than you."

Jimin just bites himself harder. He wants to cry out, but he's aware someone is in the room right next to him. He can't let them hear. He's in a too compromised position. Besides, he wouldn't be able to explain how a different version of himself is fucking him.

"If you're such a slut and can take both Tae and Kookie, why can't you take me? I am you after all," FL spits, venom dripping from his words. Was he really that mean during Fake Love? He doesn't remember. He can't form coherent thoughts.

Jimin finally cries out at that comment. He immediately regrets it when he hears shuffling in the next room. FL just wraps his hand around Jimin's neck to silence him. He lifts one leg up for a better, deeper angle. Jimin feels so wrecked and as the band of tension finally snaps and his orgasm crashes over him with thundering intensity, he vaguely hears a knock at his door before someone enters.

It has to be Namjoon because he hears a voice say, "Nope, I don't even want to try and find the probability of that." Then the door closes.

Jimin just whines pathetically, his cum heavy against his stomach between him and the pillow.

"Namjoon-hyung just came in, does him seeing you like this turn you on?" FL teases and Jimin shudders before he feels his cock release more cum. At this point he's not sure if it's a second orgasm or the same one.

"I'll take that as a yes," FL snickers before starting to fuck into Jimin with one purpose. He was going to get himself off now.

Jimin is just left there to be used, he's just a fuck hole now, for himself nonetheless. FL starts to groan more frequently and Jimin hopes he's close as he is way too oversensitive. He just feels like his orgasm has lasted this entire time now as shocks of pleasure still wash over him like the tide. 

Jimin shudders when FL grips onto his hips harshly, he's aware bruises will be left. "You're such a slut you'd even let Spring fuck you, huh?" FL growls before leaning over Jimin to whisper to him. "I bet you'd even let Run fuck you. Wouldn't you?"

Jimin can only moan in response. He's too far gone to speak at this point. He was correct about one thing, this is the most mind numbing sex he's ever had. In a way, he's glad it's with himself so he can't really be attached to anyone for it.

"Maybe I'll let the others know, they'd love to have fun with you," FL groans as his thrusts falter and he presses deep to grind against Jimin. "Fuck 'm close."

Jimin glances back at FL and sees him focused deeply in his own pleasure. Is that really what he looks like when he's close? Jimin's not sure, he just knows he's soon feeling the familiar sensation of warm cum filling him up.

In response Jimin's own cock leaks just a tiny but more to add to the mess under him. As FL pulls out Jimin finally feels the intensity of his orgasm fade. He can't feel his limbs it was so good.

Jimin huffs out a deep sigh as he lets his eyes close. "Never been fucked that good," Jimin mutters and hears a chuckle from FL.

"Alright bub, you want to get cleaned up or are you going to sleep with cum staining your skin and leaking out of you?" FL asks as he accentuates his point when he collects a drop of his cum that had slipped out of Jimin on his finger. He pushes it back inside the boy with a smirk. He watches as Jimin jerks and whines.

"Please, can't move," Jimin whines and rubs his face into the soft material of the sheets.

FL just rolls his eyes. "Wow, that worn out huh?" He says and chuckles before cleaning up the other boy.

FL kept his word and did, in fact, tell the other eras about Persona Jimin. Needless to say Jimin was always thoroughly worn out nearly every night.

After all, you know yourself best.

Especially when it comes to pleasure.


End file.
